At Boarding School
by blairchuck10
Summary: what will happen when Roberta Martin and Scott wormer go to the same english boarding school T just in case
1. In the Assembly hall

In the assembly hall 

"O' my gosh, can you believe that two people from our year are going to a boarding school in England," Crissy exclaimed with great excitement.

"I don't really care, I just applied to hopefully get away from my annoying brothers for most of the year," Roberta said unenthusiastically.

"And finally the boarding school scholarships," the headmaster announced. "I know you all have been very excited about this but you all know that only two of you lot have got it, so the two students who are going to England are…," there was a long pause, " Roberta Martin and Scott Wormer!"

Everyone clapped.

Both Scott and Roberta's friends all stood up and clapped really loudly. "Could you two please stay behind" the headmaster said to Roberta and Scott.

After all there friends had sat down Scott looked over to where Roberta was sitting and saw that she was looking at him, so he gave her a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy next year," he said to one of her friends.

" Yeah, you and Roberta going to the same English boarding school, god save the other pupils in your year if you two see each other often," his friend said.

"OK, that's the end of this assembly, get back to your classes."

As all their classmates left the assembly hall they both stayed seated. "Here are your slips for your parents to sign, just remember if you don't hand it into me, signed, by next Friday your place will go to the next person in line."


	2. The goodbye

The Goodbye

"I can't believe you leaving us," Teeny said sadly.

"O' come on I'll be back in October,"

"Still it's too long away."

"well that's me finished packing," Roberta said as she closed her last suitcase and locked it.

"Roberta, the cars here to take to take you and Mr Wormer to the airport," Roberta's dad shouted down the hall .

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Crissy said looking very sad.

"For now," Roberta corrected.

"Roberta!"

"Coming," Roberta shouted back down the hall to her dad. They all went outside to find her dad and brothers waiting for her.

After she had said goodbye to her friends, her brothers came over to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you kido," her oldest brother said to her while patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, keep practicing your punching and you might beat me one day," one of her older brothers said.

"O' ha-ha very funny," Roberta then turned to her dad . "bye dad,"

"bye baby girl, I'm going to miss you so much," he said hugging her.


	3. On the way

On the way

After saying a last goodbye she opened the car door and jumped into the back seat, finding Scott Wormer already sitting there. "Well you took long enough," Scott said to her in an annoyed voice. "Yeah like you didn't take that long saying goodbye to your friends and family," Roberta shot back at him. Scott then tensed up and Roberta new that she'd won.

Roberta then took out the book she had brought for the journey and Scott sat there in silence, although after a while he started tapping his fingers in the small window sill. "Would you stop that," Roberta said angrily after about ten minutes of tapping. "Why, is it bothering you," Scott asked.

"Yes," Roberta answered, "it is."

"Then I won't stop," Roberta the growled angrily.

They were both silent for the rest of the car journey.

"We're here," the car driver told them as they pulled up at the airport. "Roberta, you do know that we wont be able to create a scene on the plane," Scott said with a cocky smile.

"I know that," Roberta shot back at him.

In the airport the driver saw them to the gate, gave them their tickets and then left.

Roberta and Scott were now alone. Together.

There was definite tension in the air as they sat, quietly, waiting to board the plane.

"Plane number 253 to Heathrow, London is now boarding at gate 12," the over-head voice announced.

"Well I guess this is it," Scott said.

"Yes, now, come on," Roberta then lead Scott to the gate.

They both gave the lady at the desk their tickets and they boarded the plane.

Eight hours later they landed in England at Heathrow airport.


	4. After they left

After They Left

Not much had changed after Roberta and Scott left. School was about to start but it was still just as quiet in Shelbyville as it had always been. Teeny could not wait to get to school as she was going to meet lots of new boys from different year groups. Samantha was excited to be studying science as it is her favourite subject. Crissy, on the other hand, was not looking forward to school as she would not be able to eat every hour. Shelbyville would never be the same without Roberta and Scott there although all of the adults were prying there would not be as many arguments and fights between the Wormers and the girls now that they were gone. Everybody would miss the two trouble makers though.


	5. Sorry! Author's Note - Very Important

Author's note

Just to let you all know that I will be redoing this story. The new version should be up in around a months time or less. I just feel that the current version is not of the highest standards.


End file.
